Brisé Amour
by Cleo Jane
Summary: A mourning Yuna tries to find new hope during her quest for love but is only shunned away by the powers of despair. An ongoing series...Chapter 3 is up at last!!
1. Sorrowful Princess

Brisé Amour  
  
By: Cleo Jane  
  
  
  
  
  
**This happens to be my first fic in a very long time. I am so tired lately and don't really have the time I had to write them but now I am back! I just hope its good enough…**  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Square…but I will in the future so beware of the Cleo!  
  
  
  
**The story begins, three days after the game ended. Yuna is now alone and back home with Wakka and the others**  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Sorrowful Princess"  
  
  
  
Yuna sat alone on the beach of Besaid, staring up at the brilliant colors of pink and orange as she watched the yellow sun set over the horizon. Her emerald, cerulean eyes where glistening with tears as she watched on. She had her arms wrapped around her body ever so tightly as if holding herself back from sobbing. Yuna dared not blink since she knew that simple movement would make her tears fall. She didn't want to cry again…she didn't want to sob again like she did for her father when he left her but…she knew that would be fruitless. Yuna had to sob; she had to vent out her sadness and her anger for loosing another person she cared so much for. Yet she did not, just yet that is. Her bright eyes continued to stare out into the now blackening sky above.  
  
The pink and orange sky soon faded away…only to be replaced by the sickening darkness that spread across it like a plague. It was then that Yuna let out a loud, long wail from her petal soft lips. She could feel the hot, salty tears streaming down her face as her eyes continued to stare on into nothingness. She held herself tighter with her arms and drew her knees closer to her chest. Yuna felt so alone there on the beach…she felt as if she was abandoned, the same feelings she had when she was just a little girl.  
  
"Why did he have to die!" she screamed out at the sky. "Why did he have to leave me?" She screamed again as if wanting to be answered by the heavens above.  
  
Her only answer was the eerie silence of the night.  
  
Yuna's vision began to blur up as more tears streaked down her puffy red cheeks. "Oh Tidus…I never got to tell you how I really feel for you." She sighed sadly as she cried some more.  
  
  
  
"I never told you how much I loved you. I never told you how much you made me smile…"  
  
For several moments, the mourning summoner stayed quiet as she rocked herself back and forth. The sorrow in her heart was far too much for her to bare…it was if she was being charred from the inside out. Yuna truly felt as if she was going to die.  
  
"I miss you Tidus. I miss you already…please come back to me. Please…"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"She been out there too long, Wakka." Said the dark haired woman as she stared out from the window of the little hut. She slowly turned her pale face around and looked at the red haired fellow who was sitting in a nearby chair lost in thought. Lulu gave a soft sigh as she got up from the chair, the beads on her hair clicked together ever so slightly as she walked over to him. She placed her soft hand on Wakka's shoulder and squeezed gently.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
For a moment there was just silence between the two. Wakka only shook his head when the gothic woman asked him that. He was everything else but all right.  
  
"You know, Lu…" Wakka began to say. "It just isn't fair…it's not fair for Yuna to have to suffer like this, ya."  
  
Lulu pulled her hand away from his bare shoulder and looked away from him. She closed her reddish brown eyes tightly and held her fist tightly in a ball.  
  
  
  
"I know…I know. Destiny has been far to cruel to Yuna…it has been far to cruel to us all."  
  
  
  
Wakka gave a slight nod in total agreement.  
  
  
  
"First her mother, then her father, now her first lover? Geez, there is some pretty bad karma around all of us." He scratched at his temples for an instance before speaking again. "With Tidus gone, its like loosing Chappu two times in a row."  
  
  
  
Lulu chuckled somewhat and opened her eyes again. She felt a slight trickle of a tear fall down her cheek and immediately wiped it off.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…I feel the same way…"  
  
She turned around quickly when she heard Wakka get up from his place from the chair. Her eyes followed his every body movements as he stretched his sore muscles.  
  
"Well…I better go get her." He said quietly as he headed out the hut. "It's time that all of us get some rest. Don'tcha agree, Lu?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Yuna woke up early the next day. Her sleep was dreamless due to the tension she felt deep within her soul. When she did awaken she found herself lying in Wakka's hut lying on his soft cushion bed. She remembered before she drove off, that she was on the beach staring at the misty clouds that tormented the midnight sky. Obviously Wakka came for her and placed her in his bed so she wouldn't be asleep outside on the sand right now.  
  
  
  
Yuna glanced around the small hut for a moment as she slowly arose from the comfortable bed. She brushed the chocolate brown bangs from her eyes and fixed her hair before she left the hut. Even though she was in mourning, she at least thought she should look proper.  
  
Suddenly an old memory flashed into her mind.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
**flashback**  
  
  
  
"A Summoner should really have better sleeping habits." Joked Wakka as he watched Yuna fiddle with her messy hair.  
  
  
  
The group has been waiting outside the Djose Temple almost all morning waiting for the brown hair girl to awaken from her deep slumber.  
  
Lulu gave the young girl a brief smile and laughed along with Auron who was chuckling deeply.  
  
  
  
"If we were not in a hurry, it would be acceptable, but such oversleeping..." The dark beauty said as she a soft snicker escaped her lips. Yuna have her such a look when she said that but it was out of playfulness.  
  
  
  
"What's with you today, everyone's being so mean!" the browned her girl exclaimed as she pouted cutely. Tidus had to have snickered at that hurt puppy dog look on her face. Yuna loved it every time she heard the blond laugh. It made her journey a little brighter and cheerful everyday.  
  
  
  
"Well…" She glanced at her five guardians and placed her hands on her hips in a cute snobbish fashion. " You could've woke me up…"  
  
  
  
"You should watch your tongue. But it seems your mouth is still asleep." Stated ever silent and mysterious one eyed-man as he passed the young summoner by. Yuna blinked a little then broke out in laughter along with the others.  
  
  
  
"Oh Auron! You too!? You're being mean to me as well!" She faked a sad sigh and giggled some more. "I guess today is going to be a very bad day since even Sir Auron is picking on me!"  
  
  
  
The group chuckled once more from the little scene then hastily got right back on the pilgrimage…  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yuna remembered how she told Tidus that she wants her journey to be filled with happiness and laughter even though they all knew the true outcome of this near impossible mission would be devoted to only grief and gloom.  
  
"Eh, Yuna! Your awake!"  
  
The brown haired girl snapped out of her dream like trance and saw Wakka standing in front of her with a worried look upon his golden tanned face.  
  
"You alright ya?"  
  
Yuna didn't answer him but simply walked away from him and out the hut. She could hear the feathery footsteps of Wakka's sandals as he approached her again.  
  
"Yuna! Hey wait!" He ran up over to her side and grabbed her arm gently with his hands. The brown haired girl, looked up at Wakka with a questioning look. "What is it, Wakka?"  
  
Wakka pulled his hands away from her and smiled partially happily. "Guess who is here to see you today!" Yuna only sighed and glanced away from him. She was in no mood for guessing games.  
  
"Please…just tell me…"  
  
Wakka groaned and shook his head. "You can at least try to be a little bit more excited…Rikku is here! She came back to see how you was doing!"  
  
Yuna frankly shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking ahead of the red head.  
  
"Oh…that is nice."  
  
"Yuna! Don't be like that! She came all this way to see you!"  
  
She shut her eyes and gave deep moan as if in pain. "I wish she didn't…I don't feel like myself today…"  
  
To be contiuned…  
  
Next Chapter…"Devil of Bevelle" 


	2. Devil in Bevelle

Brisé Amour  
  
By: Cleo Jane  
  
  
  
  
  
**This happens to be my first fic in a very long time. I am so tired lately and don't really have the time I had to write them but now I am back! I just hope its good enough…**  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Square…but I will in the future so beware of the Cleo!  
  
  
  
**Another day has passed on the island of Besaid, and now Rikku has joined the others to have a little chat about a new possible threat she heard… **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Devil In Bevelle"  
  
  
  
"It was huge!" exclaimed the small little Al Bhed girl as she tried her best to describe the horror creature she had seen. "It was so big…and scary too! I thought I was gonna die!"  
  
Lulu watched her with worried eyes as the girl went on with her story.  
  
"This monster came zooming from the waters near Bevelle when the airship was traveling over the city! It's scales where slimy and blue like the sea! This beast had neither legs nor arms! Similar to a very large snake! Then its head…Oh its head! There is no describing how the beast's face looked!" Rikku ceased talking for a moment to gasp for air. She was visibly distraught cause of this encounter with the unknown beast.  
  
  
  
"It was just…just HORRIBLE!"  
  
Wakka placed his arm around the blonde girl's shoulder and gave her a tight hug. "Ya, it must have been. I'm glad your safe!" Rikku moved closer to the tall man and hugged him very tightly with her little arms. "It was! I never been so afraid like this expect for the time at the-"  
  
"Thunder Plains. Am I right?" finished the black mage as she walked closer to the girl. Rikku sniffled pathetically and motioned her head 'Yes' slowly. "If I had to choose between which was worse, I saw that seeing this monster is worse than ANY lightning!"  
  
  
  
"Is that so?" replied Lulu as she brushed one of her long black braids off of her shoulders. "Hmm…by the way you described this creature, it sounds as if it can be a sea serpent…," she said calmly as she moved her hands through Rikku's blonde hair. "I must say…I never had to see a legendary monster like that. And I hope I never will."  
  
Rikku sighed sadly and looked up at the older woman. "But, the scariest thing about this monster was its eyes…" Both Wakka and Lulu stared down at the Al Bhed.  
  
  
  
"Eh? Whadda ya mean?  
  
  
  
The blonde pulled away from Wakka's tight embrace and gazed at them both with stern jade-green eyes. "When glanced into this beast's irises, I felt extreme sorrow preceding from it. I felt as if I knew a little bit of this monstrosity's pain, as if I knew it from a dream so long ago." Rikku glanced down at her knotted, damp hands for a minute before continuing. "That is what scared me the most about it. It got so close to the airship that I saw its sapphire colored eyes staring at me with a tormented glare…"  
  
  
  
Lulu stayed silent as Wakka tried to comfort Rikku again as she pondered what the young girl just told them. "A beast with sea colored scales…" the dark woman began to think. "A mourning creature with agony seen in its sapphire eyes. Could this strange creature be an aeon of some kind…? If so, where did it come from…"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
It was later in the day, when Rikku finally got to see her dear cousin. Yuna was setting near the waterfall, on the bridge watching the water cascading down the moist stone rocks. The blonde girl didn't know how to approach her. From what she heard from Lulu and Wakka, was the summoner was more than just in mourning. Yuna was in a very serious depression and by the look of things, they both where right.  
  
"H-hey…Yunie!" Rikku said cheerfully as she ran over to the brown haired girl. Yuna didn't even bother to acknowledge the other girl's presence…her sadden gaze was still focused on the blue colors of the waterfall. Rikku gave a soft sigh as she sat down next to her cousin.  
  
For a brief yet painful moment, neither of the two said a single word.  
  
  
  
It was if this was a moment of silence to pay respect for the dead and others in mourning during the era of Sin. A brief moment of silence to pay respects to all of Spira.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rikku turned her gaze from the waterfall, and took a good look at her cousin. Those once happy green and blue eyes seemed to be only covered in agony and pain. Yuna's hair was less that perfect, it seemed messy and in disorder…the same way Yuna's soul was like. Rikku knew that her cousin must feel like she is dying from the inside out because…for awhile there the blonde felt like that herself.  
  
  
  
She wasn't in deep mourning like her cousin over the loss of Tidus…but was rather, crying softly to herself when she heard of Tidus' death. She wasn't as close as Yuna was with him as a lover, but close with him to be his little sister. It hurt her to her soul to see him gone. It hurt her so much to know he would never return again. Sometimes Rikku would wish she could rewind time back to the days of the pilgrimage and see those funny little moments they spend together. Such as the time when Tidus and Auron had comical argument about where to go at the Calm Plains, or the time Tidus bravely attacked Seymour without any care for his own life…or the time…  
  
  
  
There is just so many memories about that boy…too many to even count.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Rikku was pulled out of her deep thoughts, when she felt strange warmth coming from her hand. She looked down for a moment to see it was Yuna's hand holding her own.  
  
  
  
"It hurts…doesn't it." The blonde asked as she looked back up at her cousin.  
  
  
  
Again, Yuna remained quiet…her tearful eyes completely focused on the tumbling water.  
  
Rikku gave her a slight smile and squeezed her hand a little. "Don't worry, Yunie. I think he is gonna come back one day. Dreams do not die that easily."  
  
  
  
Yuna for the first time in days gave a soft smile at the blonde and nodded.  
  
  
  
"Then I'll keep praying that he does return, Rikku. I'll never stop praying for him…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter…  
  
"Movement in Green"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's final words: I hope you liked this one! Feel free to send me any kind of comments and such. Tell if this is good or not. I really want to hear everyone's opinion on it. 


	3. Movement in Green

Brisé Amour  
  
By: Cleo Jane  
  
  
  
  
  
**This happens to be my first fic in a very long time. I am so tired lately and don't really have the time I had to write them but now I am back! I just hope its good enough…**  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Square…but I will in the future so beware of the Cleo!  
  
  
  
**In the last chapter, Rikku was finally able to pay a visit to the island of Besaid but she came with terrifying news. She told Wakka and Lulu that a strange mythical beast named Leviathan has shown up around the waters of Bevelle. Lulu senses that there is more to this than what beats the eye, so she plans to head to Bevelle with Rikku and Wakka the next day.  
  
Later on in the chapter, Rikku finally has that heart to heart talk with her dear cousin Yuna. Rikku tells Yuna, that maybe someday her dreams of Tidus coming back would become reality. A tearful Yuna tells her that she will never stop praying…never. **  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Movement in Green"  
  
  
  
"The sky looks a bit odd today…," Yuna thought as she watched some of the dark blue clouds roll by. It was early in the morning, and Yuna just woken up from her restless sleep. She didn't go to bed until late last night, since she was chatting with her cousin. It felt good to set all of her emotions as she spoke with Rikku. It felt better to tell her how she felt than to keep it bottled in side like she normally did.  
  
"Hey, Yuna!"  
  
The brunette turned around half way, as she saw Wakka approaching the beach. It looked like he just woke up as well since his normally strange hair was laying flat on his head and the fact he was only wearing one sandal on his feet. He looked like absolute hell, yet Yuna found this extremely funny.  
  
"I wonder if Lulu kicked him out of bed…" she thought as she giggled some more.  
  
It wasn't until a few moments later, that Wakka was finally by her side on the beach. The tanned man stretched his arms slightly and let out a loud yawn. Yuna just watched Wakka. She was still snickering at him…Yuna swore she saw a boot mark on the side of the red head's face. It seems that Lulu really did let him have it this morning.  
  
"Hey, whatcha laughin' at so hard?" Wakka asked as he gave the green and blue eyed summoner a slight glare from the corners of his eyes. Yuna just laughed even more now.  
  
"Oh its nothing…say, why are you up this early Wakka? Usually you don't wake up until the afternoon!"  
  
Wakka wiped some of the sleepy bugs from his eyes then shrugged his shoulders. "Well… Lulu kinda woke me up, ya."  
  
Yuna almost broke out in tears from laughing so hard. So she was correct! Lulu did slap across the head with her boot this morning!  
  
"Ohh…let me guess, Lulu kicked you out the bed."  
  
Wakka chuckled nervously and even blushed! It seems that Yuna was more than correct about this matter. "Let's not talk about that ya?"  
  
The brunette shrugged slightly. "Alright then."  
  
For a moment, the pair just stared off into space. Both of their eyes focused on the bright cerulean sea ahead of them. It was such a peaceful and cozy morning. The sun beamed down upon the beach making the sand look like rivers of gold. While the nearby palm trees' leaves glowed in the brightness of the sun.  
  
Yuna yawned softly and cast a glance over at her friend. But what she saw next…gave her the chill of her life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
A piercing scream ran through the island like a sonic wave. Lulu along with Rikku who both where getting ready, heard the scream coming from the beach.  
  
The blond peeped over at Lulu wondering if the older woman heard the scream as well. "What on earth was that…?" Rikku asked timidly.  
  
Lulu narrowed her eyes partially and looked back at the girl.  
  
"Let's go check that out."  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the gothic woman ran out of the hut quickly leaving the Al Bhed girl behind. "Hey wait a minute!" Rikku searched around the small room for a moment before she too dashed out the hut. Luckily she was able to find her set of grenades before she too exited the hut.  
  
  
  
It took a while before Rikku finally caught up with the older woman up the road. The pair where already near the beach and poor Rikku got a scare of her life from what she saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's that beast! The one from Bevelle! That is it!" she screamed over and over again. Lulu's dark eyes widen greatly as she gazed at the enormous creature. Just like Rikku described it…  
  
  
  
  
  
The sea blue slimy scales, the long body of a snake but the size of a mighty dragon! The beast gave an ear-shattering roar as it slashed its fin like tail across the ocean with absolute fury. This creature had to have been as tall as Mount Gagazet and it looked big enough to eat the aeon Valfor in one strike and still have room for the others.  
  
The size of this sea serpent was imaginable to human logic; how come something his monstrous been hiding in the waters ahead? Where did it come from!  
  
These where the questions that ran through Lulu's mind. She just stood there, completely stunned by the sight of this creature.  
  
  
  
Rikku's eyes focused from the serpent and glanced over to where she saw her cousin. Yuna was kneeling next to Wakka who lay unconscious on the sand next to her. It seemed that the sea beast stuck at them first…there was a pool of blood surrounding slowly where Wakka laid.  
  
  
  
"Yuna!" the Al Bhed screamed loudly trying to get her cousin's attention, but Yuna didn't even turn back to look at her.  
  
  
  
The young summoner seemed to be in a trance like state as she clutched to Wakka's blood soaked clothing. Her eyes were still on the beast that attacked them.  
  
"Why did you do this…" Yuna said quietly to the monster. "Why did you do this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter…  
  
"Face off"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I am so sorry for the chapter delay! I had writer's block lately…please review this chap! Its not one of my best…I am sorry! 


End file.
